Only Mine
by CryMeOut
Summary: Téa returns from New York after five years and is reunited with her friends. But things are different, and she is suddenly confused about her feelings for Yugi. Feeling helpless, she confides in Seto Kaiba, an unlikely ally, and then the unexpected happens...
1. Home

**Chapter One - Home**

Téa Gardner stepped off the plane from New York and inhaled the fresh air with a huge smile. The fourteen hour flight plus a delay had not dampened her spirits; she was glad to finally be home.

She made her way through security and then baggage reclaim, before walking through Tokyo airport to Arrivals. There, waiting for her, with an enormous 'Welcome Home Téa!' banner, were her best friends: Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, and Yugi Muto.

"Hi!" she squealed, running towards them with open arms. They embraced her tightly. _Ah, the gang all back together again._ She felt a warmth that had been absent whilst she was away. Friends like these couldn't be found just anywhere. They were made through years of saving the world over and over again, getting caught up in the wrong place at the wrong time, and prevailing through the constant threat of someone or something trying to defeat you. These friends weren't just friends, they were family, sharing a bond that was impossible to apprehend. A bond that could never be shattered.

"We've missed you, Téa."

Téa pulled back and almost did a double take at the person who'd spoken. The last time she'd seen Yugi was almost a year ago, before she went on the second half of her tour with the New York Dance Company. He was... different now. He was much taller, still the smallest of the three boys, but he towered over her with ease. His voice was deeper, his features more angular and strong arms had encircled her.

She felt herself blush, she'd not noticed that Yugi Muto had grown up. In a small voice, she uttered, "I've missed you too, Yugi."

His vivid amethyst eyes entranced her. A shiver rushed down her spine.

"We can't wait to hear about your travels. It sounds like you've had a great time."

She felt her stomach knot and then a pang of something she didn't recognise. She'd always felt a certain way about her oldest childhood friend, but now… well, now she wasn't so sure what that was. Her heart raced; _could it be?_ No, he was gone. Wasn't he? Her breath caught in her throat. He didn't even have the damn puzzle anymore. And even if he did, it was empty. She knew that.

"Er Téa?" Joey interrupted, startling her and causing her to blush a deep pink. She shook her head, banishing the dangerous thoughts that belonged six years in the past. "Everything ok? You've been staring at Yuge for a few minutes now. It's kinda weird."

 _Oh God._ Her racing heart showed no signs of abating. Especially not now.

 _Think Téa, think. Say something, anything._

"I'm, I'm so sorry," she gushed, avoiding eye contact with the group, "I'm tired, it must be jet lag from the flight."

Shock continued to consume her. He was so much like _him_. She should have seen it coming, really. Yugi was Atem's reincarnation after all. She wanted to kick herself for not recognising the signs. But honestly, nothing could have prepared her for the old flame to suddenly reignite low in her belly. And the confusion that shortly ensued. Her brow furrowed, as if the memories were painful.

 _Not now, not here._

Pleading irrationality, Téa immediately turned to grab her forgotten luggage. The arrivals hall had become very warm all of a sudden, and just like when she had been on that wretched plane, she found herself almost gasping with the need for fresh air.

But Joey didn't buy her excuse. _Obviously, he didn't. No one did. It's written all over their faces._ His lip quirked and spread into a wicked smile. "Sure… Somethin' tells me that you got a cru-"

"Of course!" Yugi cut in, and smiled kindly. "It was a long flight, I don't doubt that you're exhausted. Let's get you home so you can have a nap. I'm sure Joey will need one too."

He nudged his friend with the facade of playfulness. _Shut up, Joey._ Téa silently thanked Yugi for dissolving the awkward conversation.

 _I've just got back, it's too early for me to die with embarrassment._

Still, she didn't feel any relief.

 _What am I going to do?_

"Hey!" The blonde retorted, and they both laughed, "it's beauty sleep, alright? Anyways, you need to be in tip-top shape Téa for tonight."

Joey winked and pointed a finger at her.

"...Tonight?"

It was Yugi who spoke up. "Bakura is holding his birthday party at a bar in town, and we're all invited, including you." He paused, and looked to the side. "But if it's ok if you don't feel up to it."

He sounded disappointed. _Why?_

Tristan piped up. "Everyone's gunna be there, you have to come. Us, Mai, Serenity, Duke, Mako, Kaiba..."

"What!" Joey yelped, "who invited Kaiba?"

Tristan gave him a look. "Well, I'm guessing Bakura did."

"Smart ass," the blonde roared, igniting an argument between the two. "Why don't you come on over here and say that to me again?"

Téa and Yugi rolled their eyes simultaneously at the bickering. Nothing felt more like home than Joey and Tristan winding each other up. She felt grateful for the familiarity.

 _At least some things don't change._

But not forgetting their interrupted conversation, Téa swallowed and placed a hand on Yugi's arm. She felt him let out a soft exhalation and their eyes locked for a moment, before the squabbling duo came back into view. Now, playful fists were being thrown and the group were beginning to attract unwanted attention. Security officers raised their eyebrows.

"I'm sure I'll feel fine later. You can count on me, " she smiled. "Shall we get out of here? Before someone gets hurt? Or we get thrown out?"

Yugi let out a relieved laugh. _It's so good to hear that laugh again._

"That sounds like a plan," he said, but concern laced his voice," Is everything ok? You don't seem yourself."

"Yeah, I'm fine," she lied, "don't worry about me."

 _Sweet Dragon of Ra, what am I going to do with myself?_

* * *

Please rate and review.

CMO x


	2. Everything Has Changed

**Thank you to those who have favourited this story so far. Please find your next installment! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two - Everything Has Changed**

The party was too loud.

Not that the bustling bar was anything Téa _wasn't_ used to. In New York, she had been invited to parties not dissimilar to this one, except that the number of old faces she recognised made the experience almost claustrophobic, instead of simply unbearable. Why couldn't Bakura just have had a small gathering at his place?

First, she'd been accosted by a shrieking Serenity, who was barely old enough to be in the bar let alone ordering shots as if they were about to run out to liquor.

"Téa!" she yelled over the music, setting a shot glass on the bar with a loud knock, "I've met someone! He's so sweet, and kind, I can't wait for you to meet him. But it's a secret so don't tell Joey!"

Téa had rolled her eyes at her friend but smiled kindly, "Your secret is safe with me."

She couldn't help feel, however, a slight tinge of envy for the younger girl. Though she'd had plenty of propositions in New York, she'd not really had the time to get to know anybody of the opposite sex, let alone date them. And besides, she wasn't sure wanted to. Needless to say, her thoughts had always drifted back to a certain childhood friend.

Next, Mai had sidled up to her, an arm around Joey's shoulders, reprimanding her for not staying in touch regularly and missing all the exciting news 'hun', which included the two of them moving in together.

"And of course," the blonde winked, whispering in her ear, when Joey and Tristan made their way to the bar to get more drinks, "Yugi missed you terribly, hun. He was pining for you for weeks after you left."

Téa felt herself blush but shook it off quickly. She was grateful that the bar was dark. Yugi had _pined_ for her; he'd _missed_ her. She felt that warm feeling ignite low in her belly once again.

"Really?" she asked timidly.

The older woman nodded earnestly. "Constantly wanted to know if anyone had heard from you, and when you'd be coming back to visit. Although, you didn't much, did you?"

Téa felt guilty at her reprimanding tone. When she'd arrived in New York, she'd been adamant that she needed a new start, and not to cling on to her old life back home. The life where she lived in the shadows of her friends' success. She needed to make it on her own; it was her time.

It wasn't to say that she _meant_ to lose contact with her friends, it just sort of happened. With her demanding schedule, their daily video chats turned into weekly chats, and then monthly. She couldn't come back to visit much in the holidays, except for Christmas and New Year, as she'd gotten a job as a waitress to pay her rent. After her first year, she was encouraged by her tutors to enrol in the Summer programme for extra credit.

The one time she did come back to visit, for a week in April a few years ago, a last minute decision when her classes for the week had been unexpectedly cancelled, Yugi, Joey and Tristan had been backpacking to Egypt. The fact that they hadn't invited her stung. The fact that she wouldn't have been able to accept even if they had stung even more. The week in Domino had been pretty lonely, and she found herself wondering why she'd bothered. And though no one was really to blame, she'd punished them all by not coming back for Christmas that year until the last minute to spend it with her parents. She'd flown back on the next flight, despite the disputes from Yugi when he'd found out.

And because of her heartache and the distance that separated them physically and emotionally, so the vibrant city quickly became her home, and she felt with all her being that New York was where she was meant to be. Where she was meant to be _made_. There was no coincidence that her hopeful peers also flocked to New York, impassioned by their desire for creative and personal development. Her lifelong dream finally sprung into life and Téa no longer felt like a member of the supporting cast, cheering from the sidelines. Now, she was centre stage. The spotlight was on _her._ She had finally found her own path to follow and through hardship, she'd _thrived_. Her life in Domino City was all but a past chapter, a wonderful one, but all good things come to an end. Old doors close and new ones open.

So once her studying was over, she didn't give it a second thought before accepting a job with the New York Ballet Company, touring the country.

But Yugi continued to call her regularly, refusing to give up on his best friend. Even if it was just to say 'hi, how are you? We miss you; I miss you'. He'd been perhaps her only saving grace, and maybe the only reason she'd chosen to return to Domino. His cheerfulness always kept her heart warm and her feelings towards him still simmered gently, despite in the years they'd grown apart.

In hindsight, Téa realised she had been a lousy friend. She cast her mind back to how Joey, Tristan and Yugi had welcomed her with open arms only a few short hours ago like nothing had ever changed between them. As she was back in Domino for good now, she promised herself that she would make it up to them all. All those years she'd prattled on with her friendship speeches, getting them through even the darkest of times, and ironically, she'd fallen short herself. They'd reminded her of what she'd forgotten - or perhaps just buried deep within herself - with their simple display of affection.

Téa was finally _home_ , but she still was feeling out of sorts.

That was when she became aware that someone with a messy mop of blonde hair was waving a hand very close to her face.

"Huh?"

"Hello? Téa? You in there?" Joey shouted above the music.

She shook herself back to reality. Joey handed her a drink; Tristan snickered.

"Sorry," she mumbled. She gulped from the glass, and instantly spluttered, the liquid burning her throat. Tristan and Joey erupted in laughter.

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked innocently, as she tried to quell her coughing fit. Joey gave her an unhelpful thump on the back.

The brunette silently seethed. So, they weren't laughing at her being _distant_ , they had been waiting for their _prank_ to unfold.

 _I can officially confirm that in five years they have not changed one, little, bit._

"Is there actually any lemonade in this, or is it just a glass of vodka?" she demanded, a hand on her hip.

They both held up his hands defensively, still grinning from ear to ear like mischievous twins. "You didn't have to pay for it, so I wouldn't complain."

"If Bakura made one good choice tonight, it definitely wasn't having a free bar," she grumbled.

But she sipped from the glass again anyway, and shuddered. She felt the alcohol seep dangerously into her veins.

"Her reaction gets me every time."

"Still a hothead!"

"Cheer up Téa," Joey told her. "I'm sure it's not that bad ta be back, huh?"

"It's great to be back." Regrettably, her acting wasn't quite as good as her dancing.

Joey gave her a knowing look and slung his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

"Look Téa. We know it's been 'ard with you away an' all that, but you're back now, and things can go back to the way they were. All together. We all missed ya', even if at times you were bein' a bitch."

She gasped and Joey erupted in laughter once again. Her eyes flew to Tristan, who raised his eyebrows with a nonchalant expression. She challenged him with her glare and in the end, he just shrugged and joined Joey with a laugh. Téa allowed herself a small smile and softened her expression. These two were like her brothers, her infuriating brothers no less, but she couldn't imagine it any other way. All the same, she found herself with a pang of disappointment that after five years, they were still no more mature than they were when she left.

"We still love you," he said.

And then Joey leaned in closer so only she could hear, his breath hot on her ear. "An' we all know you still got the hots for Yug', so now's your chance."

Téa blushed a deep red and was suddenly grateful that the darkness of the room could conceal the expression on her face.

"Joey!"

"Well it's true ain't it? I saw ya looking at him at the airport with that loved up look in ya eye. Even afta' five years."

He wasn't wrong, and she'd not made a good enough attempt to conceal her reaction to seeing Yugi properly for the first time in recent years.

The question was, how did he feel about her?

It was almost as though everybody was contemplating the same unspoken question as silence befell the small group which was somehow louder than the booming music filling the bar.

Téa continued to sip at her drink, despite the nauseous feeling that was beginning to overcome her. Eventually, Serenity grabbed Mai and pulled her to the dancefloor. She threw Téa a look to come and join them, but she politely declined with a forced smile.

Because something else had her attention.

Her eyes were fixed on Yugi. As soon as they had all stepped through the door to the bar, a girl she didn't recognise had immediately thrown herself at him, whisking him away to a corner of the room. Téa had waited for him to politely make his excuses, but, almost an hour later now, they were still engaged in an animated conversation. Yugi's eyes squinted as he laughed at her probably unfunny joke, waving her arms around and shamelessly spilling her drink. He leaned in, presumably to hear her better, and she snaked an arm around his shoulders.

"I hope Yugi doesn't mind wine being thrown all over him," Téa remarked bitterly.

"That's Emiko!" Joey had told her, missing his friend's tone completely, "she's cool. She hangs out with us now." He shrugged, "I'll introduce ya later."

The girl looked about 20 years old, with dark long hair and a choppy fringe. She had wide eyes and although Téa couldn't hear her, she just knew that she had an annoying laugh. With an arm now around his shoulders, she pulled her body closer to him. Yugi looked uncomfortable but stayed put regardless. Téa was reminded of Duel Monsters tournaments years ago, when the likes of Rebecca Hawkins and Vivian Wong used to fight for his attention. And he'd been just as awkward then. Actually, Téa found herself watching him almost lean _into_ _her_ after a few minutes. What was going on?

"Emiko?"

"Yeah," Tristan cut in, "we met her whilst we were backpacking. Turns out she's from Tokyo, so Yugi invited to stay and she's been in Domino ever since."

 _Yugi invited her to stay... Did they- did they replace me? Did he replace me? He pined for me after I left and then he just went and got himself a new me? Was it because I was such a bad friend?_

"Oh…" She inwardly cursed Yugi's over-friendliness. Something she equally loved and despised about him.

"She's really funny." _I doubt it._ "And smart." _No big deal._ "And she's pretty into dancin' too. Like you." _Wait, what?_ "I think you'd get along."

"Seriously?"

"Téa, you jealous?"

 _Are you dense?_

"No!" Her face burned. _So, this Emiko literally is me. And a version that they all seem to prefer._

"It's like Rebecca all over again," Tristan complained, rolling his eyes.

"No, it's _not_!"

"You know how Yug' feels about ya, Téa."

She shot Joey a look. "Do I?"

Almost as though he could feel the dagger stare, Yugi turned his head to the direction of the trio standing by the bar. An innocent expression on his face, he locked eyes with Téa, who immediately turned on her heel.

"I'll have another vodka and lemonade, please. Light on the lemonade, heavy on the vodka."

The barman winked, "coming right up, miss."

As he set the glass on the bar top, a warm hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

"Hey, Téa, is everything alright?"

"Hi Yugi," she squeaked, turning around and almost knocking her drink. Yugi's violet eyes bore into her own as if trying to read her thoughts. He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile, and she felt herself relax.

"Good."

But it wasn't good for long. Not when 'Miss Replacement' strode over to the group. Her long legs making Joey and Tristan start to drool, despite Mai's disdain.

Emiko stood close to her childhood best friend, and she coughed loudly.

"Ah yes," Yugi began, "This is Emiko. Téa, Emiko, Emiko, Téa. Téa is my-"

"Oh no," Tristan muttered to Joey, who threw a guilty look in his girlfriend's direction, "this isn't going to go well."

"Téa!" Emiko gushed, "It's so great to finally meet you, you must have heard a lot about me."

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yugi avert his own gaze. Something, anything on the floor was looking intensely interesting right about now.

Téa was appalled at her remark.

"Actually no, no one has ever mentioned you," she said pointedly.

Something flashed across the dark haired girl's face, but she shrugged.

"Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter, Yugi says you're back permanently now, so we've got plenty of time to get to know one another." She laughed; Téa was right, her laugh was annoying. High pitched and unnecessarily loud.

"Great..." Téa rolled her eyes, causing Joey to kick her sharply.

Emiko wrapped her hand around Yugi's arm, and squeezed. Téa noticed the goosebumps appear on his skin as he lightly blushed.

She locked eyes with Téa, a hint of a smile playing on her lips.

"Will you be joining us for a milkshake tomorrow?"

"A milkshake?"

"Yeah, we hang out all the mall every Saturday and drink milkshakes. You're welcome to join us." Her tone conveyed the exact opposite.

 _Is she seriously inviting me to a thing that I used to organise? Going for a milkshake was always our thing._

Emiko's body brushed against Yugi's as she leaned her head on his shoulder. Téa fought _hard_ to not clench her fists. She breathed through her nose slowly.

"I'll see how I feel," she ground out, "I'm still tired from my journey back."

"Of course," Emiko nodded in forced earnestness, " _only_ if you feel up to it."

Téa gave her a fierce glare and looked to the rest of the group. She had to get out of here. And fast. Otherwise, she couldn't be held accountable for her actions.

"It's too hot in here, I'm going up to the roof for some air."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Yugi asked, his eyes full of concern. The introduction hadn't gone as well as he'd hoped. But then again, Tea hadn't leapt across the bar and attempted to throttle his new friend, so perhaps things weren't so bad after all.

 _Yes._

"No, it's fine.," she waved it off, realising that she wouldn't get Yugi alone with the leech hanging off his arm, "I just need a few minutes alone. But you'll come and get me if I'm not back in twenty, ok?"

He nodded in promise. "Of course."

She turned away, but not before Emiko stretched to whisper something in Yugi's ear, and he shivered. The heat on his face was unprecedented. His breath short and fast.

Then, so no one else could see, Emiko slunk back into the shadows, grinning darkly.

Téa didn't miss what she mouthed at her.

" _He's mine."_

 **XX**

Téa burst through the rooftop door and stumbled onto the concrete, the heavy metal clanking loudly on its hinges. It slammed behind her.

She gulped the cool night air desperately, like a baby taking its first breath.

She had hurtled up several flights of stairs to the roof, fatigued by the alcohol she'd consumed but thankful that her body was in good shape. She had to get away from them, from _her_. Emiko had waltzed into her life no less than five minutes ago and she'd already turned her life upside down.

 _Am I overreacting?_ Since returning, since before returning actually, Téa felt like she didn't belong. And part of that was her own fault, she _knew_ that. But with the threat of a new girl in the group, she felt more alienated than ever. Especially as this new girl didn't seem to like to share.

Maybe… Maybe Emiko didn't have malicious intentions. _Maybe I'm just being a bitch_. But she shook her head; she knew what she saw. She saw how she'd flaunted her relationship ( _relationship?)_ with Yugi in front of her. She saw what she had mouthed as she left to come to the roof. Did Yugi actually like her in that way?

 _What about me?_

"Argghhh!" she shouted over the roaring city. Domino by night was _considerably_ quieter than New York, but still the city provided enough buzz for her to expel as much pent up exasperation from her lungs as she could manage. And when her throat was sore, she threw her empty glass into the dark oblivion, hearing it faintly smash against the brick of next building along.

Her legs gave way beneath her and she clutched onto the railing, exhaling heavily. It took all of her willpower not to cry, though she felt pain deep in her chest. She fisted the bottom of her dress, concentrating all of her frustration into the clenched material. She didn't even care if she ripped a hole in it.

But then she heard a noise behind her and froze. She let go of her dress turned her head. There was nothing there.

"Probably just a bird," she murmured uneasily. But she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She shook off the thought and continued to stare out across the skyline.

"I always knew you were full of hot air."

She whipped around gracefully, her eyes searching the shadows of the roof for the voice that had spoken.

He stepped out of the shadows, looking as immaculate as ever. In five years, she was sure he hadn't aged, except maybe his features were sharper and more refined. He wore a long dark trench coat over the top of a simple jeans and shirt ensemble. Even with the classic look, he still emulated his wealth. She noticed the KC logo embroidered on his jacket and a watch that looked like it cost more than her entire Juilliard tuition fee on his left wrist. When they locked eyes, he cocked his head to the side with intrigue.

"Shouldn't you be with the rest of the Glee Team? It looks like they've been falling apart without you."

He offered a cruel half smile to which she replied with a shaky tone:

"Seto Kaiba… What are _you_ doing here?"

* * *

 **Uh oh, is Kaiba going to throw a spanner in the works? What do you think of Emiko? Does Yugi like Téa back?**

 **Please rate and review!**

 **Until next time,**

 **CMO**


	3. Hot and Cold

**So originally, I had this chapter planned out in an entirely different way, and it ended up being so long that I had to split it. So that's where Chapter Four will come in. Chapters are getting longer as I get more into this story, that's just the way creativity flows sometimes. I'm tempted to go back and edit/flesh out Chapter One as I tend to be weaker at writing beginnings, but we'll see. It won't alter the direction of the story.**

 **And I just want to say, going forward, there are going to be some pretty outrageous twists and turns. Don't worry, I haven't lost sight of the plot of the story or the ultimate pairing. Just sit tight and enjoy.**

 **Rated T for language, but may change to M later on.**

 **Thank you to those who reviewed!**

 **usagi moonie - Yep! This story is all about change. In all the characters lives.**

 **angiembabe - Yes, you're absolutely right. I'm glad you brought this up because this is exactly what this story is going to be exploring! It is a shame Téa is still holding onto her feelings for Atem. You can't blame her for memories resurfacing when she returns to Domino BUT he's gone, so she must move on! You're also onto something with Yugi but Emiko has got her claws in pretty deep. Funny that you compare her to Rebecca because that's who I was thinking of when I wrote this character. However, Rebecca may or may not be appearing in later chapters so that's sure to put a spanner in the works. Oh Kaiba's going to be trouble, alright.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three - Hot and Cold**

"What are you doing here?" she repeated, after he'd smirked at her question. They were clearly just as miffed to discover each other's presence.

He shrugged and came to stand next to her, arms folded across his chest, his eyes scanning the horizon of Domino City. A fatigued expression on his face.

"Same as you."

Still inebriated, and annoyed to find that the roof was already occupied, she let her tongue reply without another thought. "Oh really? So you, too, came up here after getting back from America and finding out that the guy you like has replaced you with someone else."

As the words left her mouth, her hands flew to cover it.

 _Shit. Why did I_ _ **say**_ _that?_

"Er, just forget what I said."

Kaiba cringed, and rolled his eyes. He didn't want to know about her problems; he wasn't an agony aunt. She was clearly drunk, and he'd not touched a drop that evening.

"I came up here for some _air_ ," came the irate reply and he raised an eyebrow. "Is that what you were shouting about?"

Having completely forgotten that she'd had quite the tantrum a few minutes earlier, she felt her cheeks burn. She nodded, looking at her open-toed shoe. Somewhere along bursting onto the roof, she'd scuffed her toenail polish. Great.

 _Well, he is still a grouch. No doubt about it. Feels like the only person who has changed is me… and Yugi._

"But I assume you're talking about Yugi."

She was abruptly shaken by the voice cutting across her thoughts and her eyes flew to his face in bewilderment. Why did he care? Kaiba never made conversation unless it involved himself.

No point in being dishonest though, she'd already let too much slip. She chewed her lip. "Well, who else?" she grumbled, embarrassed.

Kaiba couldn't disagree with her. It was painfully obvious how she felt about his greatest rival. And it was painfully infuriating that Yugi seemed to be none the wiser. She might as well be wearing a neon sign around her neck that said 'I love Yugi Muto' and still, the spiky-haired man probably wouldn't notice. Or maybe he was just too scared to make the first move. He always had been rather timid.

He caught himself wondering why he was entertaining such thoughts.

She furrowed her brow. Wait a moment, something wasn't quite right here.

"Kaiba, what are you even doing at Bakura's party?" He was the very last person she expected to be at a social gathering full of people he didn't like.

"I was invited," he said through gritted teeth. God, why couldn't she just leave him alone?

"Wow, look at that… Seto Kaiba learned to make friends whilst I was away. Or not, since it looks like you've-"

"Gardner." He cut her off and she looked up at him with quelling eyes. "I was here first."

Her nose screwed up in disgruntlement. No, he wasn't about to claim the roof. No way. He might have been here first, and she _was_ disappointed about that, but it was big enough for both of them if it had to be.

Her temper flared and her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Sorry, didn't realise you owned it. How was I supposed to know that when you were sulking in the shadows?"

His lips quirked only slightly; oh how little she knew.

He'd actually added this building to his portfolio some few months ago, so if he wanted to hang out here, then he damn well would. It wasn't a secret that Kaiba now owned half of Domino (not an exaggeration), which is why Yugi knew to ask him about Bakura holding his birthday party at the bar downstairs. He'd been feeling generous that day, because he'd secured more international business for his latest Duel Disk, so he'd agreed to offer the white-haired man the place for half price, if he paid an extra free to offer a free bar. After all, business was business, and if it was only going to make him richer, then why not. What he hadn't expected was to receive an invitation to the event. And he would have declined if Mokuba hadn't have accepted on his behalf, claiming that he 'needed to get out more'.

He smiled to himself at the irony of being out on the roof and avoiding all the guests at the party. He was definitely out.

"I was looking out over on the other side when you came crashing out."

Téa flushed and picked at the bottom of her dress. As a dancer with an agile physique, it hadn't been her finest moment, and she'd thought that nobody had been around to have seen her. Unfortunately, it seemed as though Seto Kaiba appeared in the most unlikely of places. She glowered.

He remained unwavered by her reaction and closed his eyes. He had to grant himself that was curious about her. Throughout all the times he'd had the misfortune of bumping into Yugi's friends, Téa Gardner, Head Cheerleader and Friendship Expert, had always appeared a little two-dimensional to him. Like she only had one purpose: to raise the morale of others and stick up for her friends with her spunky attitude. And yet, here she was, having spent the last five years holding her own, now shrouded in bitterness and misery.

It looked like there was much more to her that he first realised.

"So, this someone else…" Téa cocked her head to the side to listen to him. "Short with dark hair and choppy curtains?"

She cracked a weak smile and a snort at his description of her haircut and she nodded, that was the one.

"Emiko Sawaki."

"You know her?"

He nodded solemnly. "I've unfortunately found myself in her company once or twice. She seems to be glued to Yugi's hip." Then he muttered under his breath, "which makes things rather difficult."

She speculated what he meant by that but decide would pick up on that later, but for now, she needed to work out how much he knew about her. Since Joey and Tristan were already suspicious that she was jealous, it would be unlikely that they would answer her burning questions without first questioning her intentions.

"What's the story?"

He sent her a look of disinterest. He was not about to entertain idle gossip. Especially idle gossip with Téa Gardner. She might well have grown up a bit, but he knew she had a jealous streak where other girls and Yugi were concerned; it was childish and boring.

"I don't know anything."

"Bull. You know everything about everybody."

He sighed. He had a feeling that she wasn't about to let up. Oh well, what was the harm in answering a few questions if it got her off his back?

"The minute she met Yugi, it was love at first sight. Or so I've heard."

He chuckled inwardly at the wave of concept flitting across her face. He had to admit, if only to himself, there was something quite _attractive_ about Gardner. He'd never noticed it before, but now, as she stood next to him in the light of the moon in that _very_ short dress, slightly disheveled hair that was longer than he remembered, and the faint scent of her floral perfume that was gracing his nostrils, he couldn't help his stomach muscles tighten. And with every expression that crossed her face, something stirred inside of him.

No, this was wrong, very wrong, a small voice in his head told him. He had to shake off the feeling. Now.

"The media picked it up?" her voice thankfully interrupted his dangerous train of thought.

"Not exactly," he shrugged, "but the way she follows him around drooling kinda gives it away." Ignoring the voice in the back of his head, he tested the water once more. He liked games, and an idea had piqued his interest. He would just have to ignore the protests in his head for a bit. "A bit like how you used to actually."

"Shut up," she wrinkled her nose and curled her lip. She was nothing like Emiko! Kaiba suppressed a grin; as he expected, her indignation made her kind of _cute._ But still wanting answers, Téa chose to continue the interrogation regardless. "How does he feel about her?"

"How would I know? I'm not a guru."

"No, but you have a large PR team and _I know_ that you use it to spy on Yugi. He told me."

He glanced at her from the side. What else did she know about him? He'd need to keep her eye on her now she was back from New York. She could be a problem.

"I like to keep tabs on him," he replied nonchalantly.

"Also known as _spying_."

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. "You can't pledge allegiance to both sides. Don't get upset that I spy on Yugi and then ask to use my resources."

"Just tell me what I want to know."

The corner of his mouth pulled up into a lopsided grin. She was demanding, even more so that she was drunk. He quite liked that. It was refreshing. Nobody really demanded anything of him, it was usually the other way round.

Disastrously, he realised that Gardner was quickly growing on him.

 _Stop it._

"He's not into her, but he's too polite to tell her that." She stifled a gasp. _Is that true?_ "But confrontation was never Yugi's thing, was it? That was the other one's job."

Téa shivered at the mention of Atem. Just like earlier at the airport, when she looked at Yugi and saw the resemblance in him. Kaiba noticed this and clenched his fists enviously. The Pharaoh wasn't even here anymore and he still made people go weak at the knees.

"Are you cold?' he demanded. His voice was short, direct.

"No," she said defensively but when his expression pressed her to explain herself further, she thought she should go with her best option. She couldn't afford to volunteer more of her secrets.

"Er, yes... I'm cold."

Irritated, he began to shrug off his jacket; he guessed all the alcohol she'd consumed was quickly cooling her blood temperature. He didn't want a case of pneumonia on his hands. That wouldn't do any good for his already terrible reputation.

When she saw what he was doing, horror filled her. She immediately protested. "What are you doi-?" He then thrust his jacket ceremoniously into her hands.

"You're cold," he told her pointedly.

She crossed her arms and pouted.

"I'd rather freeze to death than take your charity."

"I don't involve myself in _charity_ , Gardner"

"Then take it back. I'm not going to wear it." She held it out to him, but he turned away from her to star out across the horizon once again.

"You're shivering, and it's annoying me."

She grumbled her reply. She couldn't _stand_ Seto Kaiba. And why did he have to be so stubborn? But she _was_ cold come to think of it so pulled on the jacket anyway. It was obviously too big for her and it dragged along the ground behind her. But surprisingly, it was quite warm. Funny, because she always imagined Kaiba to be as cold-blooded as a reptile.

Kaiba cursed himself inwardly, watching his precious coat become dirtied by the concrete, regretting his moment of weakness in offering it to her. Nevermind, he told himself, he had others; he could afford to lose one. Luckily, it wasn't his favourite.

"You said earlier that she makes things difficult for you. What did you mean?"

"Who?"

" _Emiko_."

Kaiba ran a hand through his hair and rolled his neck.

"I'm going to offer him a position at Kaiba Corp. I can't have that little nobody getting in my way."

Well, that was an admission she wasn't expecting. As far as she was aware, the only time Kaiba liked to interact with Yugi was when they were dueling. Why would he want to put himself through working with him every day? And why did he seem to think that Emiko would cause problems for him?

Sensing her confusion, he shrugged. He had his reasons. He didn't have to explain them to her.

"So-?"

He wanted to change the subject quickly. The less Gardner knew about his intentions, the better. "Why are _you_ so wound up about her anyway?"

"I told you," she growled, "they've replaced me with her." _Should I tell him what she said?_ She played out the scenario in her head. No way, it sounded lame. He wouldn't care.

Kaiba blew air out of his nostrils and laughed cruelly. Confirming that she was right to keep her mouth shut.

"Get over it. It's not like you've been here and I heard you've been a terrible friend. So I'm not surprised."

"In order to understand what 'a terrible friend' is, you'd first need to know the meaning of 'friend'," she snapped.

He chose to ignore her. He wasn't in the mood for one of her friendship speeches.

"People move on." But she wasn't going to accept that.

"Oh, and how would _you_ feel if Yugi moved and got himself a new rival?"

He twisted sharply on his heel to sneer at her.

"Yugi can't replace _me_."

"Ha, yeah right. There are far better, and less predicting, duelists out there." With a wave of her hand, she turned and began to walk to the other side of the roof. Kaiba was such a hypocrite. Talking to him simply drained her.

Watching her hips sway unsteadily away from him, coat dragging along the floor, Kaiba had the urge to demand it back. He was stupid to have let something so superficial, like her 'beauty', cloud his thinking. Gardner was nothing more than a whiny loser, part of a whiny loser friendship group. That's all. And she was wrong about him. He wasn't _predictable_. He just had a strategy that worked. What did she know about dueling anyway? She could freeze for all he cared.

But as he stepped forward, something twinged in the back on his mind and he knew that he didn't really mean it. And he swallowed guiltily, choosing not to make the comment about his coat. How could this woman make him feel so... _peculiar_?

Now alone, Téa felt worse than when he was downstairs with them all. Kaiba certainly had a way of opening up a wound and vigorously rubbing salt in it. She sniffed and wiped away a tear. She would _not_ let him get to her. This whole night was turning out to be a disaster. Perhaps her emotional state could be blamed on the jet lag.

Right about now would be a great time for Yugi to come and get her. Surely it had been about twenty minutes.

"What's the time?" she called back, hoping to disguise her wavering voice.

Debating briefly whether or not he would satisfy her question, Kaiba flicked his wrist dramatically to get a better view of his watch.

"10:55pm."

So it had been longer than twenty minutes, it had been almost an hour since her friends made the promise to investigate her whereabouts!

"Got a plane to catch?" he asked hopefully.

She snorted. "No, Yugi promised to come and get me. I'm just wondering where he is."

 _Oh joy, Muto to save the day again. Or not_.

"I don't think he's coming."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

He smirked. "Maybe he's busy… with Emiko."

"I _said_ : I didn't ask for your opinion." Téa felt herself seething. Would anyone notice if she pushed Kaiba off the roof? Maybe, even, people would thank her for it.

Why hadn't her friends come to find her? Maybe Yugi had gotten sidetracked. Or maybe he'd forgotten. Or maybe, a small voice in the back of her mind whispered, Emiko _had_ got something to do with it. She felt sick, and she wasn't sure it was because of the alcohol she'd consumed.

She would head down herself, he decided, no point in hanging around up here.

Shrugging off the coat, she handed it back to Kaiba; he took it unceremoniously. It was dirty and someone else had worn it, it was a good as trash. Even if it did smell of her delightfully scented perfume now.

"Anyway, it was…" _pick a word, any word_ "...nice speaking to you, Kaiba. I'm sure I'll see you around."

He grunted, his gaze fixed out towards the city. Finally, he was going to get some peace and quiet.

She made her way back to the door that led down to the bar, silently cursing Yugi and the rest of her friends for not coming to find her as promised. Where were they? When she got back downstairs, she'd give them a piece of her mind. Firstly, for not keeping their worse, secondly, for making her endure painful conversation with Seto Kaiba. On second thoughts, maybe she wouldn't mention him. She wasn't sure whether Joey would tease her about having to suffer in Kaiba's company or threaten to throttle him simply for existing. Though, it wasn't like he currently cared about her.

Blowing the hair out of her eyes, she pulled on the door handle.

And then she pulled again.

It didn't open. It didn't even budge.

" _Shit._ "

The door was locked!

Dread rushed through her as she remembered: _she burst through the rooftop door and stumbled onto the concrete, the heavy metal clanking loudly on its hinges. It slammed behind her._

She was trapped on the roof, with no way to get down. Despite being in an open space, she suddenly felt intensely claustrophobic and deprived of air. Her throat was tight and dry and she swallowed painfully. The sick feeling returned and panic coursed through her. She needed to get to the bathroom and fast.

She would have to call Yugi. With shaking hands and quickening breath - why was everything suddenly spinning? - she pulled out her phone and dialled his number. She held it to her ear with bated breath.

Nothing; it rang until voicemail.

Trying not to let it sting her, next, she tried Joey. Almost immediately she was greeted with _Hey! It's Joey, leave a message but I'll probably never get back to ya._

"Oh come on!" Where were they?

So Tristan was her last hope… and it turned out that she needn't have bothered. Tristan's _mum_ answered his phone, letting Téa know that he'd _forgotten to take it out with him_.

It was the last straw. She was _pissed_. In her rage, she hurled her phone into the night, rendering it the same fate as her glass. When she heard the faint smash of the damn thing hitting the wall, the stupidity of her actions sunk in. The only means of contact she had with _anyone_ was gone.

"Oh god…" she collapsed onto her knees. _Do not cry, do not cry._

"So… they don't care...about me?" she managed in a small voice to herself. Had they really, purposefully not come to fetch her as promised? Is that was the case, she was a good as stuck here.

She could almost hear him smirk. And she wanted to strangle him.

Kaiba, leaning back on the railing, watched her with amusement. Though her outburst had surprised him - _remember, she has had a lot to drink_ \- and it was unfortunate that she was still here, he wasn't particularly worried about being trapped on the roof, as he had several means of getting away. He had mastered over-preparation years ago. And he might help her. He hadn't decided yet. Maybe he would make her suffer a little more. The way her cheeks tinged pink in her rage was sort of cute.

 _You're doing it again. Stop it. She's not_ _ **cute**_ _._

"Oh dear, Gardner," he chided, "whatever will you do now?"

She turned on him, her eyes ablaze. He was _almost_ scared. How could be he so calm? Did he not see that they were locked up here?

"Don't forget that you're stuck here with me," she spat. He laughed in response.

"Wrong."

"Huh?"

He shrugged. "I'll just send for the helicopter."

She made a snort and dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

"Oh Rich Boy, I wouldn't expect anything _less_." Her tone was laced with malice, using one Joey's nicknames for him to really make his blood boil. His arrogant demeanour hadn't changed in all the time she'd been away. If anything, it was worse. How could someone with such an awful personality be one of Domino's City's most influential people?

"I was thinking of leaving soon anyway and you've given me an opportunity," he began with disinterest. The more he admitted that this girl stirred foreign feelings up inside him, the more she riled him. It was like she knew. But she couldn't, could she?

 _I fucking hope not._

"I was going to offer you a lift but now I don't think I'll bother."

Téa was taken aback. True, back in the day when they ran in the same circles as Kaiba, he had once or twice offered them the refuge of his plethora of personal transport. But it had never occurred to her that he might offer… She clutched her head, she wasn't thinking straight. Or seeing straight for that matter. Surely, he wouldn't leave her here?

Kaiba pulled out his mobile and tapped in a number he knew by heart. "Roland. Send KC Chopper 4. You can track my location."

She watched with a tinge of jealousy as he spoke coolly, as though summoning your personal helicopter - helicopter number _four_ no less - was an entirely normal scenario. When he opened his eyes, he caught her staring at him, and she quickly averted her gaze.

If she wanted to play this game, then so could he.

"You have five minutes to come up with an excuse as to why I should take your sorry ass home."

Téa gulped sheepishly and paled. Kaiba smirked triumphantly. But what he took for her surrender turned out to be something very different when she suddenly hurled herself at the railing and vomited over the side of the building.

* * *

It was safe to say that Téa didn't grovel. Like hell was she going to. But she did have to prove that she wasn't going to have to be a liability on the way home. And that was easier said than done.

"Walk in a straight line, Gardner, and if you throw up in my helicopter, I swear to God I will throw you out."

Téa was now gracefully poised, arms out straight out at the sides, right toe pointed, as though about to walk a tightrope. Kaiba was making her follow the lines of the concrete slabs and if she so much as stumbled to the left or right, he commanded her to go back and try again. So far, this was her fifth try.

"I'm _fine_ ," she drawled, "I feel much better now."

 _I still can't believe they haven't come to get me._

"Oh, I bet you do. But I'm not taking any chances."

It was all very stupid. But this was Seto Kaiba - most of his ideas were stupid. That's why he was so brilliant. Anyhow, he needed to get her mind off Yugi and her pathetic friends, her moaning was really starting to irk him. And it didn't hurt to try and lighten the mood between them, since they were about to share a ride home. Things were so hot and cold that he was starting to get a headache. But the way she danced up and down the rooftop was all rather amusing and he _almost_ let out a laugh.

Once he was satisfied that she had sobered up enough, he threw her the coat once more and offered a stick of gum. "Here, you need this."

A small smile swept across her face as she took both, and his stomach flipped. The feeling stirring inside him that told him to look after her was not a comfortable one. Nor a welcome one.

He suddenly wished he was also drunk, then it would explain all the absurd feelings he'd been experiencing all evening.

He grimaced and thinking that what he saw displeased him, her face dropped and she pulled on the coat and turned away, shamefaced.

An awkward silence fell between the two.

Kaiba wondered was suddenly upset her and if he should ask her. Then reminded himself that he _did not care_.

He checked his watch impatiently; any minute now.

And there it was: the comforting thrum of a helicopter rotor came from the distance and grew louder as it neared. It roared as it approached the pair on top of the building, causing a mighty gust to blow over them.

"Mr Kaiba, sir!" Roland bellowed.

The ladder was flung down and Kaiba grabbed hold of one of the rungs.

"Well, are you coming?" he yelled at Téa, reluctantly offering a hand.

She glared at his hand, as though it were a poisonous animal. He sighed; he was an impatient man. Why had she changed her mind now? What had he done?

Again, why did he care?

"Last chance, Gardner. It's here, or it's overnight on the roof."

Caught between accepting help from the enemy and being stuck in the cold with no way to contact her so-called 'friends', Téa weighed up her options. Either was a losing situation, but she had to make her choice, and there was really only one choice she could make at this point.

"Looks like you do involve yourself in charity after all," she snarked. But she couldn't really grumble, her pride was already seriously damaged and he quite literally had the upper hand.

"And here I was under the impression you'd rather freeze to death."

She reached out for his hand, brushing past his fingers and missing in her drunken state. He caught her and took her hand firmly in his, expertly hauling her up and hoping that she wouldn't be sick.

But with a cold rush through her hair and the bottom of Kaiba's coat flapping in the wind, for a moment, as they ascended into the sky, Téa felt absurdly euphoric. Her head spun. And for the first time that night, she felt her lips pull into a genuine smile. She left the bruise of her friends forgetting to come to her aid on the ground, at this moment, it didn't matter if they didn't care about her anymore, she found herself a new ally in the sky. Albeit, a temporary ally with a very bad attitude.

Kaiba gripped an arm tightly around her waist - God, it was weird feeling his coat on someone else - and pulled her closer towards him so she didn't fall. Heck, Gardner had no idea how dangerous this was and she wasn't even holding on tightly. In hindsight, this was not a clever idea given how drunk she was. But he couldn't just leave her there. And now they were so uncomfortably close that her face was practically buried in his neck. He felt her sigh and relax, her minty breath tickling his ear. A shiver ran across his skin but he blamed it on the cold night air and silently cursed Muto for not keeping his word.

Where was he anyway? He always came through for a friend. And Téa Gardner was his very closest friend, was she not? Kaiba was willing to bet a lot of money that it had something to do with that Emiko girl. She would pay for inconveniencing him and causing him to endure Gardner's incessant whining. Now she was a burden he was having to deal with. And if she got in the way of his attempts to recruit Yugi for a position at Kaiba Corp, then he would ensure that she got herself booked a one-way ticket _out_ of Domino City.

Téa sighed once more and loosened her grip around his neck.

"Hold on," he muttered, jostling her. She mumbled something at the directive, letting him know that she understood him.

The sooner they got back to the Kaiba mansion the better. He would get Roland to drive Gardner straight home and then they could both forget this encounter ever happened.

* * *

 **Ekkk! Kaiba's got it bad... And where the hell is Yugi?**

 **Until next time.**

 **Please rate and review!**

 **CMO**


	4. A Quick Drink

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers:**

 **usagi moonie - Only time will tell!**

 **lovereading92 - Thank you! And you would be absolutely right. She'll be appearing a bit later on to cause havoc.**

 **angiembabe - Thanks for the review once again! He's just being classic Kaiba! All I can say about Emiko, is that everything happens for a reason in this story, so all will be revealed later on.**

 **StarliteWyrm15 - Hang onto the edge of your seat! It's going to be a bumpy ride.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four - A Quick Drink**

"That was… wonderful," she said truthfully as they traipsed through the door into the Kaiba mansion.

Kaiba had skillfully ascended the ladder to the cabin of KC Chopper 4, Téa tucked under his arm. Once inside, he'd ordered her to sit down and once she did, he'd perched opposite her - close enough to catch her if in her intoxicated state she suddenly fell sideways, far away enough to A) not be too associated with her and B) not to be thrown up on should the unfortunate happen. But, thankfully, she'd been good as gold and seemed to thoroughly enjoy the ride.

"I knew you were rich, but my goodness, your home is _exquisite_."

As she took in the fine paintings, striking sculptures and abundantly placed house plants just in the entrance hall alone, it was safe to say that Téa was in awe of the decor.

Kaiba grunted his reply and waved dismissively. It was nothing, really. Clutter burdened unto him by his step-father, Gozaburo, that showcased the Kaiba fortune, and he'd never really touched it. A lot of it was tasteless, but, of course, _Gardner_ would be impressed, coming from such a humble background.

She slipped off his jacket and handed it back to him. He snatched it, inspecting it, before shoving it into a nearby closet. He was going to throw it out regardless.

He led her through his home, not really thinking about his destination. He faltered when he reached his private study, hand hovering on the handle, unsure of whether he wanted to invite her in. His study was his haven. The only place he could escape to with a sigh of relief or exasperation that would go completely unseen. The only place where he could show and then consequently dispose of any _weakness_. Did he really want one of the dweebs to know about this place? Not really.

But it was too late now to head to another room, she might sense his apprehension. So, perhaps against his better judgement, he opened the door to his study and gestured forward following in behind her.

Téa was cautious about the room she was stepping into, breathing in deeply through her nose. Despite her condition, she _had_ noticed Kaiba pause at the door. Almost like he was _nervous._

There was a modern looking desk, glass bookcases, two couches and a large drinks cabinet. Everything kept within a temporary style. Bedecking the walls were framed photographs showcasing his various winning duels, Blue Eyes artwork, and even a picture of Mokuba as a child, beaming. So this was Kaiba's private study. If she was being honest, it was exactly as she'd imagined it would be.

"Make yourself at home," he muttered, not really meaning it. The sooner Roland could take her home, the better. He strode over to the drinks cabinet. She didn't really need another done, but he couldn't just pour himself a glass.

"What are you drinking?" he barked, just as she seated herself on the couch, "Or rather, what _were_ you drinking? I'm not having you start mixing."

She stifled a giggle and rolled her eyes. She had to admit, his apparent unease at the situation was amusing, if not a little strange. Usually, Kaiba was so confident.

Actually, he'd been acting strange ever since the helicopter ride. Although she couldn't think of anything she'd done in particular to anger him. Apart from existing. And disturb him up on the roof. Well, at least she didn't vomit on his coat. _That_ , would have been the last straw, she was certain.

"Vodka and lemonade, please."

He made the drinks unceremoniously, slamming the glasses down on the cabinet before thrusting hers into her lap. He perched next to her, immediately regretting it, and swirled the liquid in his own tumbler. He inhaled the scent of the sweet whisky, feeling his muscles relax.

"You can stay for a quick drink, and then I'll have Roland drop you home."

Tea sipped from the glass. She was actually at quite a comfortable level of sobriety after the episode on the roof, but surely one more drink wouldn't hurt. And as Kaiba said, she wasn't mixing.

"Don't be silly, I can get a taxi. Let Roland go to bed, it's late"

Kaiba snorted and shot her a look, meeting an unperturbed look in her eyes in return. He didn't remember putting her in charge or Roland's schedule. But deciding against making the snide comment, he simply uttered: "It's not safe."

But she was suddenly furious at his remark, quirking a brow. "What are you trying to say?"

And he always said it like it was. "That you are unfit to ride alone in a taxi. Do you know what kinds of creeps are out there?"

"Kaiba, I've lived in New York for five years. If I survived there, I'm sure I can survive in Domino City. You're just saying that because I'm female." She narrowed her eyes and drew closer. "You'd never say that if it was Joey."

He couldn't help but let out a laugh at the stupidity of her comment. A pleasant scent infiltrated his nostrils. Her perfume. He couldn't remember being so attracted to a scent. Apart from the scent of victory, of course.

 _Stop it. Pull yourself together._

"One, I would never arrange a taxi for Wheeler, he's a big boy, and two, it would do us all a favour if something happened to him."

"Hey! That's my friend you're talking about."

"You mean, one of the friends that forgot about you?"

She sipped at her glass and scowled.

"I don't know why you're so concerned about my welfare," she grumbled, tucking her feet underneath her neatly.

"After tonight, it looks like you need _someone_ to be concerned about your welfare. You're a fucking liability."

"Look, about tonight-"

"Enough." He didn't care for grovelling. Not when he fired incompetent employees, and certainly not when it came from one of the Glee Club. Grovelling just made him cringe. He also didn't want to entertain the sensual thoughts plaguing his mind.

"But-"

"Just drink up, Gardner, " he snapped.

And drink she did. Hurriedly. When she reached the bottom of her glass, she gathered together her bag, expecting Kaiba to fetch Roland. But she was surprised to see that that once her glass was empty, he stood and immediately filled it again. He even moved the expensive bottle of whisky to the coffee table to avoid having to constantly get up.

Not dwelling on it, she shrugged to herself. Sitting in Kaiba's company wasn't so bad; he was alright, really, if you knew how to put up with his odd mannerisms. And besides, when the time came for her to leave, she would call a taxi. Just like she had done so many times before in New York. It really wasn't a big deal.

They resumed chatting. Touching briefly on subjects such as her studies in America, his company, and recent dueling tournaments.

Tongue also loosened by the alcohol, Kaiba surpassed himself in conversation. It helped that two of the three topics were about himself. Or at the very least, he made them about himself.

"Can I try some of that?" She appeared leaning over his shoulder, her breath hot against his ear, words a little slurred.

He blinked for several seconds, but when the penny dropped, he handed her the glass of whisky without protest and she sniffed the liquid before taking a large gulp. It burned her throat and she spluttered, cursing loudly. Kaiba immediately stole the glass back in case she dropped it. Damn, these things were expensive and he wasn't sure what he'd do to her if she broke one.

"Watch it!"

She shrugged it off and sank low in the chair.

Eventually the topic, much to Téa's dismay, turned to the Blue Eyes wielder's greatest rival.

His voice abruptly lowered, it was almost seductive. Goosebumps fluttering across her skin. Téa quivered next to him as his voice tickled her ear. She couldn't work out if she was frightened or slightly aroused. Hold on a minute, this was _Seto Kaiba_. What she wasn't quite ready for were the words that followed.

"Do you miss him... the Pharaoh?"

 _Atem._

She felt something clench her heart then, and she had to take a deep breath. Though he had occupied her thoughts less and less as time went on, Téa knew she would never forget the Pharaoh. It was impossible to do so, especially with the way he had captured her heart.

At the mention of him, Téa realised that Kaiba had had this question sitting on his lips for quite some time, but he'd never been close enough to anyone, or brave enough, to ask it. But emboldened by the alcohol he'd consumed, Seto had drawn closer and closer to Téa on the sofa, as if closing the distance between them would somehow make things easier, and dared to enquire if she felt the same way he did.

"Yes," she murmured breathlessly, as though she were confessing a dark secret.

He nodded, and she knew what he felt too.

Téa cast her eyes to the side of the room, embarrassed by her admission. She suddenly became aware of just how close he was sat next to her. She shifted uncomfortably, half-inclined to move to the other couch in the room. Or call for the damn taxi. But she remained there, sipping from her glass. She wondered what Yugi was doing, and whether he ever came to look for her.

 _Probably not._

Even if he had, it's not like he would have any clue where she'd gone, so he probably would have just assumed that she'd left. And, oh god. Her phone. She'd forgotten about that. What if he'd called her? What if he was worried?

"We never did have that final duel," Kaiba stated, pulling Téa from her internal panic.

She turned to look up at him with her big, inquisitive, blue eyes. Like pools of liquid sapphire.

"Hmm?"

Kaiba found himself thinking he might get lost in those pools… but then he caught himself and coughed abruptly. What was _wrong_ with him? First the coat, then her perfume (again), cosying up to her on the couch, and now he was falling for her charm. He needed to get himself together, and fast.

"I said," he bit out, " _We never did have that final duel._ "

She blinked, trying to understand what he was referring to. _Oh, he's talking about after the battle with Aigami. When the Pharaoh returned for the last time._ Everyone had heard that Kaiba had attempted something categorically stupid in the name of Kaiba Corp, putting himself in hospital for months, but the imaginative rumours had never been confirmed. No one would have believed what happened anyway.

"I heard that you went into... into?" She couldn't find the words, but Kaiba knew what she meant. He lowered his gaze, resentful eyes hidden by the shadow of his hair.

"I used the Dimension Cube to transport myself into the afterlife, where I challenged the Pharaoh to a duel. He refused. The coward," he ground out bitterly. When Téa said nothing, unable to comprehend that the crazy rumour she'd heard _was_ true - she could have sworn Joey had made it up - he continued. "He said I wouldn't survive, and this wasn't how I was supposed to die. He couldn't do that to a _friend_. Mokuba would have no one. He was right, I suppose." He finished with a shrug, coming full circle with his emotions, ending in a more mellow mood at the mention of his brother.

"It would have been a selfish thing to do," Téa challenged, "but then again, you are Seto Kaiba so..."

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He was clearly offended.

"Oh come on, you know what you're like. Your only redeeming quality is that you care somewhat for your brother." Téa had a soft spot for the youngest Kaiba. Even to this day, she found it hard to believe that two people so contrasting could be related.

 _His only redeeming quality_?

Kaiba sat up straight. "I care for Mokuba a lot."

"But not enough to stop you risking your own life?"

"We're not talking about this," he waved off, "we're talking about the Pharaoh."

"I don't _want_ to talk about the Pharaoh," she shot back.

"Huh?" He took a swig from his glass and blinked for several seconds, as though he were trying to see and understand her more clearly. She changed her mind quicker than he changed staff at KC, "I always thought you were in love with him or something."

Téa blushed but the heat on her face from the alcohol disguised it well.

"Look, I care - cared - deeply for the Pharaoh. It's not exactly a secret is it? But it was never meant to be. You can't exactly have a long-distance relationship with a 5,000 year old spirit who's actually living in the afterlife. Also, who's to say that he liked even me back?" she finished with a nervous laugh.

"No, that's quite true," Kaiba said. Of course, the Pharaoh liked Téa back. What was not to like about having your own personal cheerleader, rooting for you through thick and thin? What was not to like about your own personal cheerleader possessing natural beauty and allure? He didn't make the move though, did he?

Kaiba leaned forward and refilled his glass with whisky. He glanced over his shoulder, and deciding that Téa also needed a top up, he retrieved the vodka as well. Armed with the bottle and a small can of lemonade, he replenished her glass. She sipped it hurriedly in her nervousness.

"But," she didn't know why she was telling him all this, but now she started, she couldn't stop, "I have always loved Yugi. Even though I think I loved the Pharaoh too."

He couldn't resist an eye roll.

"If I'm being honest, I think you should get over him."

She recoiled.

 _To the point as ever, Kaiba._

"Who? Yugi… or-"

 _Both_.

"The _Pharaoh_. He's _gone_. Why are you wasting your time even _thinking_ about what you felt for him?" He sounded unnervingly angry.

She flinched at his harsh words and wondered what the hell his problem was. "You wouldn't understand."

"But I know when to give up."

Téa found that hard to believe but then again, and stifled a laugh, Kaiba said he'd stopped pursuing his ultimate rival so maybe, just maybe, he'd changed. Though his tone had been blunt, she realised she actually agreed with him.

"You're right. He's gone, and to be honest, the others barely mention him anymore. Sometimes it feels like he was never here."

Kaiba nodded in understanding, though he wished they would change the subject. He was getting more than he bargained for when he initially brought it up. But before he could, she continued.

"The pain of losing him was also gone, but when I saw Yugi at the airport today, all those feelings came flooding straight back. And now I don't how I feel about him..." she finished with a murmur.

 _Oh, I've had enough of this._

Kaiba had sat back on the sofa and rested his arm on the back. Téa flinched slightly.

"I think," he slurred, leaning close to her. Téa shot a look at the whisky bottle, which had been almost full when they started drinking, and was now dangerously low. She could smell it on his breath, thick and heady. "You need to make up your mind, Gardner."

She shifted.

"Do you want Yugi? Or the Pharaoh?" he continued, "and remember, _the Pharaoh isn't here anymore_."

"Kaiba, are you giving me relationship advice?"

"I'm just laying it out plain and simple. Helping you to simply make a choice."

"Why?"

He shrugged. He actually didn't know why, apart from the fact that he was fed up of hearing about fucking Yugi Muto. Since he'd met him, all that Muto had done was steal the spotlight. It still rattled him to his core.

Maybe it had something to do with the liquor he'd just consumed and the way his thoughts weren't coming to him in order. Maybe it had something to do with her perfume, or maybe it had something to do with the fact that for the first time in a long time, he felt at ease having a normal conversation with another person.

And a girl, no less.

"It doesn't matter anyway, because he's clearly more interested in Emiko."

 _Stop whining about Emiko._

Now was an ideal time to change the subject. But all rationale failed him.

"Maybe you just need to remind him of what he wants."

"And how do you suggest I do that?"

The idea had been paying on Kaiba's mind for a little while now.

"You could… make him see what he's missing."

 _Was he serious?_

"Go on."

 _Wasn't it obvious?_

"Make him _jealous_."

She stared at him in horror. "Kaiba, are you suggesting that we-?"

"No," he scoffed, "You're alright Gardner, but I couldn't deal with your lame friendship speeches and happy-go-lucky personality making me cringe all the time." He smirked wickedly, hoping to hide the fact he'd just lied about almost everything he'd said. Truth was, though he'd never really noticed Téa before, up on the roof, when she stumbled clumsily out of the bar, bathed in the moonlight, something had shifted inside of him.

Téa was suddenly relieved. "Oh, I was worried for a moment."

"I don't have time for a girlfriend, but I've always got time for a game." Téa wondered when Kaiba had become such an oversharer.

"A game? So what do you get out of this?"

A door slammed, startling them both. The shuffling of feet could be heard coming toward the door and soon after, it opened.

Mokuba Kaiba entered, expecting to find Seto at his desk, working. But a surprised look crossed his face when he saw both his brother and _Téa Gardner_ sitting in the same room, on the same couch, with barely a metre between them. What had he missed here?

"Big brother..?"

"Moki," Seto slurred, not looking around "we're just having a drink."

The youngest Kaiba grinned in amusement. "Or several by the looks of things."

"Mokuba! It's so wonderful to see you!" Téa gushed, advancing towards him and wrapping her arms around him. Wow, he'd grown a lot taller in the last five years. Now at eighteen, he towered over her. He steadied her by planting his hands on her shoulders and then chuckled.

Mokuba wondered if the pair knew that they could barely string a sentence together. To themselves, their speech probably sounded perfectly comprehensive, but to someone who had drunk considerably less that evening, their words tumbled out of their mouths in utter garble. He shook his head.

"I've missed you too, T."

Mokuba liked Téa a lot. The two had become good friends through all their adventures with Yugi, and he even had a small crush on her during their teenage years. Not to mention that the brunette had been the brains behind his rescue more than once, and for that, he would always be grateful. Though his big brother often voiced that she was irritating, she lived fueled by kindness and friendship and _he_ thought that was special.

When he had heard from Yugi that she was due back from New York, he was glad, since he was going to be able to thank her for helping him get into college.

In the aftermath of the Pharaoh's passing, Kaiba began to feel guilty about Mokuba's lack of schooling. He had always been a smart kid, but it soon became apparent as he immersed himself in Kaiba Corp's daily runnings that he was not up to scratch. And when he eventually enrolled the youngest Kaiba into high school, it was no revelation that Mokuba quickly fell behind. His grades were simply appalling.

So when Mokuba said that Téa Gardner had offered to tutor him in the year before she left for Julliard to help him catch up, Kaiba didn't really have a choice. Téa _was_ a good student, one of the top students in Domino High besides himself, it was just a shame that she belonged to Yugi's clan, and was inherently annoying. And so Kaiba _reluctantly_ agreed. Gardner would tutor Mokuba every day after school and during the summer, she'd be paid for her efforts so that she could put the funds towards her own school fees, and she would stay out of his way.

Everything ran smoothly: Mokuba caught up and continued to receive good grades. Téa kept her end of the bargain with barely a word exchanged between them. Kaiba was actually initially worried when Téa left for New York that his brother would start to slack again, but contrarily, he seemed more motivated than ever and even returned to facilitate things at Kaiba Corp. And thankfully, Mokuba flourished in his education, earning him a place in one of England's top universities. It was just a shame that Mokuba had chosen to study 'Engineering Science' in a country halfway across the world.

"Where have you been tonight, Mokuba?"

"A friend had a small gathering. Trying to catch up with everyone before I leave for England at the end of the Summer." He threw a glance at his brother, who pressed his mouth into a thin line. Clearly, it was a sore spot for the elder Kaiba.

Téa suddenly felt sorry for him, Kaiba had always had Mokuba by his side. He was probably dreading being alone from September, though she bet he'd never admit it.

"England?"

"Yep," he beamed proudly, "I accepted a place at Oxford University."

Téa was overjoyed. She threw her arms around him again. "Mokuba, that's fantastic! Well done."

"It was all thanks to you, actually, T." His lips quirked up into a cute smile.

Seto growled from his place on the sofa. But whether he was expressing his distaste at their conversation or the way Téa had thrown herself at him, his brother wasn't sure.

Kaiba had always been jealous of the way Mokuba could make friends so easily. Everybody liked him. And maturity had been in his favour; he'd become quite the handsome young man whilst still maintaining his cheeky personality. It drove the girls _wild_. Luckily, Mokuba was incredibly shy about his love life, which meant that he rarely brought anyone back to the Kaiba mansion. Much to Seto's relief. He couldn't even _imagine_ having the birds and bees talk with him. He might possibly die of embarrassment.

Mokuba pulled back and squeezed her arm gently.

 _Something still isn't quite right here._ But he shook off the feeling.

"I'm actually going to be having a leaving party. You should come. Bring Yugi and the others too."

She winced slightly at the mention of her 'friends' but smiled, "of course I will, Mokuba."

She turned to make her way back to the couch and stumbled, veering to the right. Mokuba quickly stepped forward to catch her before he stumbled into the drinks cabinet.

"Seto, are you sure Téa should be going home in this state?"

"What state?" They asked simultaneously.

Mokuba gestured to the girl in his arms and the empty liquor bottles on the coffee table and then looked at them with concern. "We have plenty of guest rooms..."

"It's not necessary."

Mokuba rolled his eyes; he forgot how stubborn she could be when her mind was set on something.

"Well, if you're sure. I'm going up big bro, so I'll see you in the morning. I hope you get back ok, Téa, see you around."

She smiled and gave a small wave. "Night Mokuba."

Just as he went to leave, the younger boy paused. This was just too weird. He decided he would make one more attempt.

"Big bro, a word?" He beckoned with a head tilt to the door. Kaiba rose with a tight smile, placing his glass down on the coffee table as he did so.

When he leaned on the doorframe, his back to the girl still on his sofa, Mokuba leant in. The smell of whisky on his breath was almost overwhelming.

"What are you doing, Seto?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he shot back, equally as quiet.

Mokuba narrowed his eyes. "I don't know. I've just come home to find you hidden away with Téa. I always thought you _didn't like_ her."

"I don't. I brought her back from Bakura's party and Roland is going to take her home shortly."

"Wait. Why did _you_ bring her back from the party? Where was Yugi?"

"She was drunk," he mumbled, waving a dismissive hand. "And causing a scene so I said I'd take her home."

Téa glanced back at the two brothers arguing in muffled whispers by the door, but unable to make out anything they were saying. Now older, they appeared to share the same bond as they always had, but the dynamic was different. _Almost equal_ , she found herself musing. Mokuba was much more readily willing to oppose Kaiba. And now with height and squarer, broader shoulders on his side, Kaiba would be a fool to pass off his brother as weak. She got the feeling that a serious disagreement between the two could have quite the outcome. Kaiba had brains, but Mokuba had brawn.

And Seto hadn't answered Mokuba's question.

"Then why are you both drinking together in your private study? _Together_."

"I'm just being polite."

The younger Kaiba shook his head. Seto was never polite. Politeness was only warranted when he wanted something. "I don't get you sometimes."

"Then how about you just stay out of my business?"

The younger boy sighed, searching his brother's eyes for his motive. "You'll feel bad once the alcohol wears off. I'll accept your apology in the morning," he said with a grin that hid his dampened spirits.

Kaiba rolled his eyes, turning back, and a hand alighted on his shoulder.

"Just be careful, ok?" he whispered. _I don't want Téa to get hurt._

"Affirmative." The reply was followed by a yawn, indicating that he was bored of this lecture. "Goodnight, Moki."

Kaiba gave his little brother a halfhearted salute, immediately diffusing the tension and making him chuckle. Seto never really was one for affection. He just hoped that he wasn't going to do something he was going to regret.

"I really have to go now."

It was sometime later, and some few drinks later, that Téa decided to call a night on the 'quick drink' that Kaiba had promised/threatened her with. By this time, they were both passed the point of drunk, _smashed_ was a better word, and unless she really concentrated, she could actually see two Seto Kaiba's in the spinning room. Ordinarily, just one Seto Kaiba was scary enough.

The whisky was all gone and the vodka wasn't far behind. Téa had never drunk so much in all her life.

She shook her head, as if she might be able to shake herself from her state.

Two hands gripped her wrists tightly, somewhat grounding her. His hands were unexpectedly warm and his touch caused goosebumps to ripple across her arm. "I will not have you go back in a taxi, I will fetch Roland to drive you," Kaiba slurred in a whisper.

"I already told you," she giggled, "I don't want Roland to drive me. I'll be fine on my own."

For Kaiba, it felt like every sense was heightened. The scent of Téa's perfume was now driving him wild; when he touched her, it felt like electricity blazed through his skin; her voice and laughter were melodious, sending cold shivers down his spine; and her light azure eyes were so vibrant and alluring that he kept losing his train of thought. He had never felt this way about someone before.

He'd never been this drunk before, either, he concluded. Both terrified him. He harboured a deep fear of losing control and he was beginning to have doubts over his actions and feelings.

And against all odds, it was like every part of her was beckoning him closer. And to his shock horror, he felt himself leaning forward.

 _What the hell is happening?_ He tried to pull back, but body and mind were disconnected by the vast amount of alcohol coursing through his veins. And he could only wait for his fate to reach him as he leaned forward, further still...

...until he met her soft lips.

They were both exactly and nothing like how he had imagined. All at once, he melted into her. A man utterly overcome by a craving he didn't even know he had. Téa's lips were warm and silky, and when they parted with a hitched breath, he ran his tongue along the opening, tasting her sweetness.

Just went he thought about running a hand through her silky hair-

"Oh my god!"

He pulled away abruptly. Just in time to see her flush a deep red before she dipped her chin, covering her eyes in the shadow of the hair he was just fantasising about.

"What?" Panic set in. He was pulled into sobriety with a painful jolt. A headache landed with a thump. What had startled her?

He watched as she recoiled in revulsion. Or was it fear?

"Kaiba, you- you kissed me!"

Now it was his turn to blush. Oh. Yes, he had kissed her. And by the looks of things, she was pretty angry about it. It wasn't quite the reaction he'd hoped for, but then again, what was he hoping for? He'd not really thought about how she might feel. And what did he mean he didn't know how she might feel - only an hour ago she'd been pouring out her heart about how she felt about Yugi! He finished his internal monologue by gritting his teeth.

 _You_ _ **idiot**_ _! What triggered you to_ _ **do that**_ _?_

However you looked at it, he'd fucked up. Why did she make him feel so vulnerable?

"I'm sorry," he blurted, looking away. His lip curled as he watched her sink further away from him. The hazy feeling between them dissipated.

"I should go," she said. She stood and looked around for her bag.

"Yeah," he mumbled, "I'll call Roland."

This time, she didn't argue.

* * *

 **Well, that was anything but a quick drink!**

 **My riskiest chapter so far. And it's about to get a whole lot worse...**

 **Note: This is a Téa X Yugi story but there's going to be a whole lot of character development, and twists and turns in between. Bear with me, I like to write realistically, so apologies if it's not to all of your tastes! And everything mentioned is done so for a reason which will be revealed later on. To give you a hint, sometimes you need to read between the lines.**

 **These things seem to be getting longer and longer. I actually really struggled with this, even though the majority was written before I published chapter three. I've rewritten several sections but I think I'm happy with the finished chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

 **Please review!**

 **Until next time, CMO**


	5. The Morning After

**Chapter Five - The Morning After**

The shrill of an alarm clock that Téa didn't recognise jolted her awake. She lay on her belly and lifted her head a fraction. _Ow._ Keeping her eyes tightly shut did little to soothe the pain pulsating in her skull. She curled her toes and flexed her wrists in annoyance.

Who's alarm clock was it anyway? It was _Saturday_. She threw her arm up and shoved her head under the pillow to block out the disturbance. She didn't care whose it was, she just hoped they'd turn it off quickly. She wasn't to be angered when suffering from a hangover. The outcome could be catastrophic.

She breathed in a familiar scent and mildly comforted, she closed her eyes.

But when it was evident that the clock was just going to continue its incessant shrilling until it ran out of battery, she lifted her head in the direction of a bedside table and hit the off switch.

Wait.

She didn't recognise this room. Her eyes enlarged as she scanned the enormous, empty bedroom. It was mostly tidy. And seemed boyish. With various hues of blue found in the furniture and furnishings.

She didn't panic though. It wasn't uncommon for her to wake up in someone else's bed.

 _Not like that!_

After heavy nights with her friends in New York, they'd often crash as the nearest person's house. But she was back in Domino now. And whoever had slept beside her - if anyone - appeared to have gone. This wasn't Yugi's bed. And it definitely wasn't Joey's or Tristan's. Could it be Duke's? Or Mai's? She tried to recall who she went home with last night but came up empty. She must have drunk _a lot_. Her stomach churned as if agreeing with her.

When her eyes fell on a poster of an all too familiar dragon, bile rose quickly in her throat and she painfully swallowed back the revolting substance. Surely not. Lots of people idolised the Blue Eyes White Dragon. This could be anyone's bedroom. But nevertheless, it _was_ true, because next to the alarm clock lay a mini photo in a Duel Monsters card style pendant. A photo, she found when she turned it over, of Mokuba.

This was Seto Kaiba's bedroom. She was in Seto Kaiba's bedroom.

 _Holy fuck._

She was in Seto Kaiba's _bed_.

Hands flew to her body and she glanced down with dread, fingering the soft cotton clothing her. She sure as hell did not remember putting on this shirt. And, _oh holy ra_. Why was she just in her _underwear_? Panic now setting in, the dancer began the search for her clothes from the night before. She needed to get out of here. Fast. Normally, she would crash full-clothed. Her head throbbed, and she clutched at it as she peered over the side of the large bed. There, as though discarded carelessly, were a pile of her things including her shoes and bag, the contents spilling out across the floor. But not her clothes. She stretched like a cat over the side to reach her clutch, aiming to scoop up her phone to check if she had any messages. Did anyone even know where she was?

That was when she remembered she no longer _had_ a phone. And that her friends had _forgotten_ her.

That was also the moment when the door opened and Kaiba entered the room.

He was dressed in gym attire, a post-workout sheen clinging to his skin. A hint of amusement could be detected in his reserved expression as he briefly laid eyes on her.

Téa gasped and immediately retreated, blushing fiercely, first pulling the shirt closed and then drawing the sheets up to her neck. Kaiba politely averted his eyes to spare her dignity, and made his way to the dresser. He rummaged through the drawers, pulling out sweats and a hoodie, before opening a closet and taking out a fluffy robe.

Approaching the girl on the bed, he laid out the contents in his arms. Blue met blue for the first time that day and a shock wave shot through her, rousing goosebumps on her skin. He, however, looked unaffected.

"Your clothes are being dry cleaned because you vomited on them. In the meantime, you can put these on." It wasn't a suggestion. The harshness of his tone caused her to shrink back from him slightly, but she nodded meekly at the directive.

He was probably pissed that she was in his bed.

"Kaiba…" she started, voice croaky, provoking a sharp intake of breath from him. She almost sounded scared of him. He sat on the edge of the bed, his back to her.

"How do you feel?"

"Terrible."

"You look it."

She chose to ignore him.

"Did I? Did we?" She gulped, not sure of which question she really wanted to ask. "Where did you sleep?" she finished.

Téa was met with silence as Kaiba deliberated his answer. He could lie. They were both beyond wasted last night, she would probably never remember. But that wasn't right. Plus, he didn't _want_ to lie. Not to her. But what would she think of him?

"Next to you," came the quiet reply as he shifted his position.

He watched her eyes widen, as though her deepest fears were coming true. Tears began to fill those lovely sapphire pools and she used the back of her hand to wipe them furiously away.

He stiffened as he heard her sniff.

 _What the hell is she crying for?_

Wait, did she think…?

"Why didn't Roland take me home?" Her trembling voice pulled him from his dangerous train of thought and he turned to look at her.

"You wanted to get a taxi."

"And the taxi?"

"You told me not to order one."

 _Right_.

Her head bowed and she began to pick at a button on the shirt she was wearing. A hand shot into her line of view and swatted hers away but she continued with unexpected bravery creeping into her voice. Literally nothing he just said made any sense. "And when since have you ever listened to anybody else?"

"You also threw up… again. You weren't really in a fit state to go home."

"Oh," her cheeks flared a shade of pink once more.

"As I said, your clothes were...affected."

"Did you dress me?"

"I tried," he admitted, also feeling his cheeks grow hot, "but you wouldn't let me. Hence why the shirt is actually inside out."

"Oh." So it was. She hadn't noticed. Maybe that's why she'd failed to do it up and hide her modesty.

"Don't worry, I didn't look."

"So, we didn't...?"

He snorted. "No."

"Oh thank _god_." She let herself fall back onto the mattress in relief and immediately groaned, presumably from her headache. He felt a pang of something he didn't recognise resound in his chest.

 _She really doesn't remember anything._

Relief flooded her. To think that she might have… no, it didn't bear thinking about. What would her friends say? She'd never be able to look them in the eye again. But his explanation didn't completely satisfy her and she sat up once again, confusion now sweeping across her face.

"Why did you sleep next to me? When there are plenty of other rooms in the house?"

He stood abruptly and turned. Heading towards a door at the end of the room. He stopped short, hand hovering on the handle and offered a glare over his shoulder. "It's _my_ bed, Gardner. Would you like to shower first or should I?"

Her eyes narrowed, but she decided not to demand why he avoided her question. It wasn't until he coughed that she realised she hadn't answered his.

"Um, you go first," she mumbled, then, "wait, do you have another bathroom? Then I could, uh, stay out of your way."

 _Of course he had another bathroom._

"Out the door, turn left, first door on your right." Unceremoniously, he advanced towards her and thrust a towel onto the bed.

She winced as his bathroom door slammed loudly behind him.

* * *

Shedding the revealing white shirt, and peeling off her underwear, she dressed in Kaiba's robe, which smelled faintly of shower gel and aftershave. Then Téa gathered the items up in her arms and headed to the main bathroom. Her aim was to be as quiet as possible and to remain unseen.

Things couldn't get any worse. Surely.

Unfortunately for her, the universe was not on her side, and all hopes were dashed when she exited Kaiba's bedroom and walked straight into Mokuba.

The eighteen year old looked down at her and the towel he was drying his long hair with dropped to the floor, along with all the items she'd been carrying.

"Téa…"

"Mokuba!"

"Did you just come out of Seto's bedroom?" he asked suspiciously.

"No!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"But I just saw you."

"Why did you ask then?" she snapped.

He shrugged, a playful smile on his lips. "I didn't realise you stayed over, I thought you were getting a taxi."

"Change of plan," she grumbled, bending to collect up her fallen items. The youngest Kaiba threw the towel over his shoulder and also crouched to help her, wary that Téa was purposefully avoiding eye contact. He just _knew_ something was going to happen if Seto wasn't careful. Téa had only been back from America five minutes. He didn't even realise Seto liked her. If he even did like her. He was so out of it last night that Mokuba wasn't even sure if Seto knew what he was doing.

And by blood, he was the annoying little brother, and the annoying little brother had questions to ask. He would start with Téa.

Pressing gently, he tried again, "so, Seto's bedroom?"

"I was just getting something."

"Like?"

"Does it matter?"

"Is that his dressing gown?" he asked, suddenly noticing the luxurious robe swamping the brunette's figure.

* * *

In the bathroom, Kaiba stripped off his gym clothes, grateful that Mokuba had insisted they build a studio in the mansion so they could work out away from the public eye. He'd now been able to sweat out most of the alcohol from the night before without even leaving the comforts of his own home, and all he needed was a scalding hot shower to set him up for the rest of the day.

When he awoke that morning, next to Gardner, a wave of guilt washed over him. What on earth had possessed him last night? Then, he cursed her, silently, as he didn't want to wake her, because had she not stumbled out onto the roof, she would never have ended up in his bed.

And yet.

And yet, when he woke up, with her soft breathing and peaceful-looking face only centimetres from his own, something stirred in him once again. And suddenly, he didn't feel quite as lonely as he once had.

And it was revelation enough that he realised he had once been lonely.

What was this girl doing to him?

He stepped under the blistering water, and remembered that she'd not been pleased to discover they'd shared a bad, and grimaced. A bit like when he kissed her in his study.

 _Nothing happened_. _Didn't it?_

He rubbed his eyes with exasperation. Truthfully, he couldn't remember all the events that transpired between them. Not even whether or not she smelled of vomit from her ordeal on the roof, which would have absolutely disgusted him had he been sober.

Speaking of which. He opened the shower door and grabbed a toothbrush and toothpaste from the counter. This was why he didn't drink; he felt so dirty. Like he would need several showers before he felt even remotely clean.

As he brushed, his thoughts drifted back to this morning. When he awoke, both of them were still wearing underwear, and that was good enough for him. Anything else was just collateral damage.

A rage suddenly enveloped him and he punched the wall, knuckles bruising instantly.

 _What the hell am I thinking? That's another_ _ **person**_ _I'm talking about._

Even if it was a member of the Glee Club.

His breaths came heavy and ragged, and he rested his forehead against the cold tile of the shower. When did he develop a soft spot for Gardner? Why did she affect him so?

Why did he _care?_

Being a normal human being, he decided, was _exhausting_. He didn't have time for stupid emotions. Hopefully it was just a testosterone fueled phase. A short one.

Briefly, he gathered his thoughts as he washed, when he heard noises coming from outside the bedroom.

 _Oh shit._

* * *

"Um, yes?" Téa answered quickly. She stood and Mokuba watched her lightly tease the fabric between her fingers. It felt expensive.

She silently pleaded to the gods that she could just disappear. But, of course, they did not heed her request.

"And are those Seto's clothes?"

"Mine are in the wash."

Mokuba raised an eyebrow, but before he could say anything else, a bedroom door opened.

"What is going on here?" Kaiba growled, appearing in the doorway. Fresh from the shower, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. Water droplets glistened on his skin and ran down his neck, from his shoulders to his torso.

Téa blushed immediately.

" _Nii-sama_ ," Mokuba smirked, indicating that he was impressed.

"No," Seto answered a question that hadn't been asked.

The Kaiba brothers exchanged silent words, conversation only detectable by their facial expressions.

Téa's eyes flitted between the two, looking for any sign that they remembered she was still standing there. Though she was wrapped up in the dressing gown, she felt crudely exposed.

But this went on for a few minutes. Her eyes drifted down the hallway to the bathroom. Maybe she could creep down there without anyone noticing. She took one step to the left.

"So where did you sleep?" Mokuba suddenly asked out loud.

She froze.

"Gardner stayed in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Didn't ask that question, bro," he pointed out with a grin.

"Well, that's the answer you're getting."

"But she came out of _your_ room."

"She was getting something."

"What could she possibly need from there?"

"Things."

"Which guest room did she stay in?"

"That's irrelevant."

"And neither of you are wearing any clothes… did you just-?"

"No!" they both cried. Téa was mortified, her face bright red, and was she _sweating_? Kaiba raised his eyebrows and then turned back to his little brother with a stern glare.

"Ok, ok," Mokuba said, holding us his hands defensively, but still with a grin. "it's none of my business what you get up behind closed doors."

All of this was just _hilarious_ to him.

"Then drop it," Kaiba ordered.

"You both stink of alcohol." He screwed up his face at the smell. Having had his shower, Kaiba found it hard to believe that his little brother wasn't solely talking about their guest.

"Now you know what you smell like when you come crawling back at 5am on a Sunday morning."

"Wait, you know about that?"

"I know everything, _Mokkie_ ," he sneered.

There was a brief pause before Mokuba decided to challenge that.

"And now I know everything about how you spent the night with Téa, so..?"

As it had already this morning, bile rose again in her throat. She was going to have to take matters into her own hands. Their bickering was not helping her headache. Or her dignity.

"Ok," she said, loud enough for him to shut up and look at her. She pointed at both brothers, "this," she gestured between the three of them with her index finger, "stays here. Between us. This conversation and what you've seen this morning does not leave the house."

Mokuba glanced up as his brother, whose mouth was set into a firm line, and laughed, "Ok, T."

"She's being serious," Kaiba defended.

The youngest Kaiba nodded, this time with a sincere expression. He regarded her, trying to read the expression on her face. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. I'm making pancakes. I assume you're staying for breakfast?"

The brunette gave a small nod and without looking back at Kaiba, she hurried into the bathroom.

* * *

Being without make up remover, Téa only succeeded in smudging her mascara further under her eyes in the shower. She looked horrendous, she was sure. Kaiba already told her so, and he was highly specialised in honest, blunt remarks.

Kaiba.

 _Oh god, how did this happen?_

She vowed never to drink again, and scrubbed a washcloth vigorously over her face. The harsh abrasion did clear the black smudges away, but left her skin red and raw. Like she'd been crying for weeks.

At this point, she felt she might.

Under the hot water, she tried to wash away the disgust she felt. Oh, how she'd embarrassed herself. She was certain she'd never be able to look a Kaiba brother in the eye ever again.

Why did he have to be up on the roof? Why did she even come home from New York? Why did her friends forget her? Things were a mess.

And was must Mokuba think of her? She had seen the look in his eye. All she could do was hope that he kept his word about not telling anyone.

When she had finished in the shower, she pulled the large fluffy towel Kaiba had given her around her body and dried herself. Then she pulled on the sweats. They were far too big for her, but she decided to make do until she got her clothes back. They were better than nothing after all. She pulled on the hoodie; it drowned her figure. Her nose brushed past the fabric and took in the scent. She had to admit, Kaiba smelled good. It comforted her.

And then she snorted.

Things right now were extremely complicated between the two of them. In less than 24 hours, they had gone from acquaintances, to… well, what? And what were they now? And most of all, she'd woken up in his bed. And he'd slept _beside_ her.

What would her friends say if they found out? She doubted they'd be offering their compliments. Joey would be livid.

She didn't even know how she felt about him.

Or how he felt about her.

 _Oh god. Just stop._

Her head throbbed.

She looked at herself in the mirror and almost laughed at how rough she looked.

Would she and Kaiba talk things out? Where would they go from here?

That, she decided, was the million dollar question.

* * *

After breakfast, in which there were no more questions from Mokuba, dressed in her now clean clothes - which were totally inappropriate for the day time - Kaiba ushered Téa into a car and instructed Roland to take her home.

He leaned on the door and peered in, almost as though he wanted to say something. She waited expectantly, but no remark came. They exchanged a wordless goodbye, blue eyes flitting awkwardly between each other, and then Kaiba shut the door. Téa watched him walk briskly away without so much of a glance over his shoulder. As Roland pulled out of the driveway, she slumped in the seat.

Sensing her sullen mood, Roland attempted light conversation. He met her gaze in the rearview mirror.

"What do you have planned for today, Miss Gardner?"

She shrugged. "Nothing really, think I'll head to the gym to clear my head."

A clear head was exactly what she needed before she could even begin to process what had happened the night before. She still had questions. And what of her friends? At some point, she was going to have to see them again. She wondered how that would go. Would they be sorry they forgot her? Had anybody seen her leave with Kaiba? Why didn't Yugi keep his promise?

"And I suppose I should probably get a new phone," she finished, sighing loudly.

Roland nodded, a message flashing up on the screen in the centre console. After scanning it briefly, he dismissed it with the swipe of a finger before Téa had a chance to read it.

"I'll take you there."

"Hmm?"

"To the gym, I will escort you there."

She was suddenly horrified and waved her hands in front of her frantically. "No, no, it's fine." And when he raised an eyebrow at her, she continued, trying to reassure him, "whatever Kaiba's told you, I'll be fine."

The older man smiled. "Mr Kaiba hasn't asked me to do anything other than drop you home. But I'll like to take you, Miss Gardner."

She pursed her lips as they pulled up outside her house. "...Fine," she told him. "I'll be ten minutes."

He watched her intently as she entered through the door and closed it behind her. He'd, of course, known about Miss Gardner through her friendship with Yugi and the tutoring of Mokuba a few years ago, and his young boss had not so much as sent a glance in her direction. But she had returned to Domino not 24 hours ago and already Roland could sense that something had changed. He'd not been privy to their company for long, but he'd began to see the dynamic. Mr Kaiba was trying to hide it, he was sure, but it was evident that he felt differently about her. Like he'd suddenly noticed the opposite sex existed.

It appeared that Miss Gardner had some gaps in her knowledge about the previous evening and was unaware of everything that had transpired. _Or was she?_ A quick morning briefing from Mokuba had ironed out Roland's surprise and subsequent questions about how it came to be that she stayed over. Mr Kaiba _never_ had guests. But there was more that he needed to deduce about the entire situation.

As he waited, he took the opportunity to reply to the message that he'd received whilst driving earlier. He might well be an employee, a long-serving employee, but he felt a certain level of paternal protectiveness over Mr Kaiba. He might be a despicable human being sometimes, but he was still human.

Seto Kaiba still had a heart.

When he saw Miss Gardner reappear, looking a little dishevelled, as though she'd been rushing around the house, he smiled to himself and started the car back up.

Begrudgingly thankful for the lift, Téa made Roland drop her down the road from the gym. You never know who might spot you exiting a Kaiba car. Luckily for Téa, her cautiousness served her correctly, because as she stepped onto the gym floor, she bumped straight into Joey and Yugi.

Joey jumped off the cross trainer and immediately hounded her. "Téa! Where the _hell_ did you go last night?"

Embarrassed, she glanced at the floor, but not before her gaze fell on a concerned looking Yugi. _Had_ he been worried about her?

"Hi guys," she replied noncommittally, "what's up?"

Hotheaded as usual, Joey was having none of it. "I _said_ : where the _hell_ did you go last night?"

With a deep breath, she looked up. She forced a smile and began to pick at her nail beds.

"I didn't feel well so I went home."

Joey seemed to accept that answer; she still looked like crap after all.

"We tried calling you," he said, pointedly.

"I lost my phone, sorry." She pulled out her ancient-looking iPod tangled with a pair of headphones, "I have to work out with this today."

He muttered, "probably all those vodka and lemonades."

"We came to find you," Yugi explained, noticing Téa roll her eyes at Joey's comment, "but the door was locked. Were you still up there?"

 _Wait. What._

"No," she lied, desperate to not show the guilt she suddenly felt, "I had already gone home by then. I didn't want to ruin your night, sorry, I should have told you."

"Fine," Joey said, "We're going to get a milkshake afterwards, you should come. Come on Yug', I need ya to help me with those weights."

"Great," Yugi muttered with a small grin, then he turned to Téa, eyes full of concerns and questions, "are you sure you're alright?"

She contemplated telling him the truth about where she'd been. This was Yugi, she could tell him everything.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," she waved off. It was best that he didn't know. Hell, she just wanted to forget last night ever happened.

"Okay," he tried not to sound defeated, "we'll see you after?"

She nodded, "wait for me?"

He gave her a small smile. "Sure. Enjoy your session."

The King of Games joined Joey by the weights but his heart wasn't really in it. After a while, the blonde seemed to notice the absent look in his best friend's eyes.

"What's up, Yug'?" he asked through gritted teeth, hauling up a weight.

"Nothing," Yugi lied. He picked up a smaller weight and his gaze turned towards Téa running on a treadmill on the other side of the room. She looked absent, like she wasn't fully there. Something had happened to her last night, he was sure. Though he couldn't tell what.

She had told him that she was tired and left early. That excuse was sound enough, right? Bearing in mind she'd just been on a 13 hour flight. But having been unsuccessful at finding her in the bar, long after they returned home themselves, Yugi had been kept awake by his own worried thoughts.

He watched as she took a bottle of water to her lips and sipped the cool liquid. Beads of sweat trailed down the side of her face. His stomach tightened.

 _She said she was_ _ **tired**_ _. She said she went_ _ **home**_.

And really, that logical explanation should have been enough to put his mind at rest. She was his oldest friend; he trusted her completely. But what she didn't know was that in the middle of the night, wracked with guilt that he didn't keep his promise, he made the short walk to her house to check if she really was ok, only to find the Gardner residence completely and utterly empty.

* * *

 **I apologise profusely for the radio silence. Life got so busy for me. I originally knew exactly what I wanted to write in this chapter and then when I actually went to write it, it wasn't working out for me. I really struggled with getting the words on the paper. Oh, and then we got a puppy. So my house and life have literally been turned upside down. He's wonderful though. Wouldn't change him for anything.**

 **So a lot of you seem to have mixed feelings on the pairings of this story. And I'll be honest, so am I! When I wrote the concept for Only Mine, I was a true Peachshipping fan… and then I discovered Azureshipping and pairing that makes so so much sense to me. Having said that, I'm going to continue with what I have planned and delve more into the complex relationships that Téa has with each of the boys in her life. So for now, I'm going to 'un-pair' Yugi and Téa in the story description but please don't completely write it off. I might even change the title at some point.**

 **I just wanna say, I completely understand how the whole Atem/Téa/Yugi thing is problematic BUT again, I think it's really important to explore the fact that yes, Yugi does look like Atem and yes, Téa has been attracted to both. In my opinion, it's completely normal for someone to be confused about their feelings between two people. But it's about how that's executed in story form. And now I've added Kaiba to the mix, so stick with me, because we're going on that crazy ride with her.**

 **Thank you to my reviewers!**

 **Lovereading92 - See above. I don't know! Well, I think I do. But there will be more SetoXTéa moments for sure. I'm going to give Yugi a chance.**

 **Angiembabe - Ok, maybe I overdid it on the drinking front haha. But having said that, she's had time to sober up between sessions ;) I hope this chapter answers some of your other questions too. And yes, more Yugi on the way! Thanks for reviewing.**

 **StarliteWyrm15 - Thank you so much for your review! I'd say your review is the closest to the plot of this story.**

 **Clay - Of course! Yugi needs a bit of character development I feel. There are so many fics on here where writers just keep him as a flat character.**

 **Dullest Card - Thanks for the review, I appreciate you taking the time to highlight some of the complications here. And you weren't ranting! As I've mentioned above, I think that it's plausible that Téa would be confused about her feelings for Yugi/Atem but I think the problem is that it's often brushed over. And everyone just has to accept it. And I always feel for Yugi because he always gets the short straw. What needs to happen is that she needs to deal with all her emotions and make a choice. That's what I'm going to explore in his story.**

 **Until next time, CMO**


End file.
